Avalon Nights: Prophecy of Alma Torran
by King Skeletoon
Summary: As our hero Tia was returning home from her long journey, she is then transported into a another world. A world surrounded of flying shining birds, and blue giants. What does this mean? Is the end near? Does the will of the rukh have other plans than Aladdin? Will Tia be able to take on the challenge, and many more in the future? Let's find out as she goes in one perilous adventure
1. Prologue: 0 Night, Dream of Alma Torran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi: Labryinth of Magic nor Avalon Code**

**I had fun writting this story so I hope you enjoy reading it **

* * *

Five years ago, a war had broken out between the kingdom of Kaleila, and the Waizen Empire. This war could have been end of days. The world hanging on the precipice of destruction was miraculously saved by Tia, the wielder of the book of prophecies. Gifted with the knowledge, and power of the book Tia defeated Kullervo the king of demons. After peace was restored, Tia continued her adventures to the farther kingdoms. Accompanied by her fellow spirit friends, and her beloved boyfriend, Anwar. Along her journey she gained new friends. First was Xelha the water spirit. She was what you would call a romantic, always saying embarrassing things to Tia. Second was Kalas the wind spirit. He wouldn't say much of anything but strange comments. He mostly kept close to Xelha. Third was Haku the sound spirit. She was very gloomy and lazy that she reeked of depression. Then finally was Aeon the time spirit, he was tricky, and misleading. He was a complete mystery, but always assured his loyalty towards Tia.

After being away for so long, she was finally returning home.

Tia and Anwar were walking down the dirt path while holding hands, and enjoying each other's company. As they walked, they had forgoten everything around them.

"Ugh! Do they have to do that in front of us" said an annoyed Rempo in disgust

"Come on Rempo there's nothing wrong in a couple expressing their love for each other" said Mieli giggling

"And it's not like we can go anywhere to avoid watching this" coldly said Nieaki

"Come on guys we should give them privacy" Ur scolding them

"Aww…they're so cute together. But what is taking that boy? Make your move already!" shouted Xelha

"Xelha is it healthy for you to be this interested in Tia's romantic life" replied Kalas,

"It must be nice to have a boyfriend. I wish I had one…" said Haku quietly to herself,

"We were wise and powerful spirits that could bend the will of the natural world. But now we spend our time watching Tia's live drama" said a bored Aeon.

Tia had matured over the years. She was taller, had long hair to her waist, and had slightly developed a feminine curvy figure. She wore a frilly ruffled white shirt with loose sleeves, tight black shorts, thigh high stockings, and brown leather boots that reached above her ankles. Anwar had also grown. He was much taller, and his hair had grown longer (didn't cut it over the year because Tia liked him with long hair). His apperence hadn't chaged much, only that he wore a long red coat, and wore less jewelry.

"Heh heh it will be great to come back home after so long" Tia giggled as she snuggled her head on his muscled shoulder

"Yeah I know everybody will be happy to see you" Anwar smiled fondly at Tia

As they were walking Tia looked to the right and stopped and noticed a certain hill in the horizon.

"Hey what's wrong?" he stopped to see Tia frozen in place

"Oh… umm it's just that place" Tia pointed at the hill

Anwar followed in the direction of her finger to see a lone tree on top of a hill "What about it?" he looked confused at her before he suddenly remembered,

"It's the place where I was blessed with the book…." Tia paused for a moment before she said "and it's the place where I saved you" she had a serene face of nostalgia.

"It sure bring back memories" Anwar hugged Tia close to him.

Tia smiled to feel his warmth close to her "Hey Anwar, lets have lunch" she turned to hug Anwar.

He looked dumbfounded "Huh? Are you sure? The town's not far away"

"I know but it wouldn't hurt to take a detour. It's not like the town's going anywhere" Tia giggled before breaking from his grasp, and ran towards the hill.

Anwar sighed, and nodded his head "I could never say no to you. Hey! Wait for me" he ran after her with a big smile on his face

Tia and Anwar had set up a picnic on sunny hill. The two basked in bliss, remembering fond memories of their past. Moments later, Tia's eyes had begun to go weary, she laid her head on Anwar's arm, and fell into a blissful sleep.

In the beginning it was dark, then she began to see a warm glow emerged. She saw a civilization of prosperity where all the people looked happy and looked to be praising a king in a castle with three people next him. She heard them shout "praise Solomon!" or "Solomon our king". Everybody looked happy. Everything seemed joyous and tranquil, until suddenly a strong gush of wind blew over. The sky began to turn pitch black as it fell towards the earth. People were screaming and running, trying to get away, but to no avail when a flash of light turned them into ash. In the midst of all the chaos a voice called out

_"Wielder of the ancient book of creation come fourth for eminent destruction awaits, I beseech you in the name of Solomon to take your heed and fulfill your deed. Time is of the essence you must go to Alma Torra now!"_

"Wait! What do y- Ah! Tia screamed at the flash of light. Tia awoke with tears in her eyes with Anwar by her side trying to comfort her.

"Tia did you have a nightmare?" asked Anwar

"Yes it was horrible, I saw people dying, they were trying to run away but all of them died in the end" Tia broke out in tears and held on to Anwar.

"Hush now it's alright it was just a dream" Anwar held Tia in her arms and patted her head in hopes to ease her.

Soon came after her spirits "Hey Tia are you alright!" said a loudly Rempo

"Keep it down, Tia's troubles don't need to be doubled by your loud stupidity" replied a coldly Neaki.

"Please don't fight" said a shy Mieli in a weak attempt to intervene their fight.

"Mieli is right. Your little quarreling is not going to make Tia feel better. Now break it up you two" said a strict Ur

"Heh heh…it's kind of cute to see you two fighting. It must means that's how much you love each other" said a giggling mischievous Xelha.

"Shut up! No we don't!" Rempo and Neaki retorted hotly in unison at Xelha.

The cool headed Kalas just sighed at them and shook his head at their antics.

"W-w-was it a really bad dream?" said Haku.

"It's okay guys I'm fine really, it was just a dream, nothing to worry about'" Tia said trying to calm them down

"Are your spirits around again?" questioned Anwar

"Yes they were just worried" she smiled kindly at him.

"Or it could mean your dream was a premonition" said a relaxed and calculated Aeon as he sat on a non-existing chair while drinking tea.

"What do you mean?" Tia confused of his reply

"What did they say?" Anwar curious of their conversation

"Well Aeon said I probably had a vision, but I'm not sure"

"You know I wish I could see these friends of yours so I that way I don't have to keep guessing what their saying" Anwar mildly complained as he crossed his arms.

"Tia is it wise to simply ignore this dream?" asked Aeon

"Why are you so concerned?" said Ur

"Well I'm just saying because something doesn't feel right" Aeon looked pensive

"Is it something bad?" said Mieli worriedly

"I can't be sure" he replied curtly

"Aww..and just when I was about think that our adventure would be over, it never does" Haku glumly said.

"Tia remember that this isn't the first time you've had a dream involving a disastrous event" said Aeon

"hmm…you do have a point" Tia held her chin with her thumb to be in deep thought recalling the memory of a long time ago when she had a bad dream, it was followed by her being gifted with the book of prophecies. She then took out the book of prophecies from her satchel.

"Is something wrong?" Anwar neared close to her "I just need to be sure" as she proceeded her attention to the book.

"Wait Tia!" yelled Aeon attempting to stop Tia but failed when she opened the book.

The book was glowing gold from within its pages, and began sucking up everything like a vacuum. "Tia!" Anwar instinctively grabbed a hold of Tia's wrist but only to fail in attempting to pull her out. Instead he was pulled inside with Tia "ah! Not again!". The rest of the spirits were also sucked into the book screaming for their lives, except Rempo who instead was laughing yelling "woo-hoo! Another legend to be made!" the book had swallowed them whole them until it sucked itself leaving no trace of anything.

* * *

**I took the liberty to add in more spirits. Don't worry just because she has more does not mean she's invincible.**

**I will soon undate when I make sure everything is checked in order.**

**Also 2nd disclaimer:**

**Xelha &amp; Kalas~ Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and Lost Ocean**

**Haku~ Utaloids**

**Aeon~ Castlevania: Judgement (Game was meh, but his character design was interesting)**

**and also,**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. 1st Night: Journey to Alma Torran

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magi or Avalon Code**

**Welcome to the next chapter, and hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**1****st**** Night: Journey to Alma Torran**

At first everything was pitch black for Tia. As she regained consciousness, she felt like she was lying on something smooth and hard. Slowly opening her eyes to see everything fuzzy at first. She lifted herself to sit on her knees. After rubbing her eyes, and several blinks everything started to clear up. When her eyes opened. Her eyes instantly widen to see such an amazing sight. It was huge and overflowing with luxury. The ceiling was so high up that it could reach the sky, and of what she assumed was decorated with many gems and gold, and painted with the most intricate designs that she had never seen before. She stood up and turned around to see how spacious it was. She walked forward while looking everywhere else around her. The floor looked to be made of thick marble. There were books everywhere of many colors and sizes. She saw giant buildings everywhere and some that housed giant books! Thick Pillars that went up miles, and even found gold artifacts just laying around. "This looks as if some giant lives here" casually said before she stiffen up realizing what she said. As she continued to walk her path, something had caught her eye.

The next thing that she saw was something glowing like a fire fly, but this was no fire fly, but an illuminating flying bird. Curious of what it was she went towards it. The shining bird flew away a short distance away, stopped, and continued flying in midair. She went close to it again, and the bird repeated the same notion. Realizing what it was doing. Tia positioned herself into a runners position, and spontaneously bolted towards the bird. The bird had quickly put speed into his flight, while Tia was running after it. The bird had lead her into the many pathways of the giant building. By simply homing on that bird, and a few turns later, it had lead her into a part of chamber overpopulated of the same kind of birds. By looking at Tia's eyes the reflection of the shining birds shone in brilliance on her big expressive eyes. She stared in awe that soon formed into a big smile on her face. That is when she suddenly remembered that she didn't have her book with her. She then noticed that there was a bundle of birds that had brought her attention across the room. Soon to find her book lying on floor surrounded by the brilliant birds. She reached out for it, and the birds flew away from the book and floated around her. Tia held her book close to her, and winced when she was about to open it. Unsure of would happen next, she hoped that her spirit friends would be okay. When she opened it, nothing happened.

"Hey guys are you okay?" she called out to them, almost shaking in worry.

Then soon appeared many flashing lights in every direction from the book and manifested into small floating people.

"What the heck was that back there?" said Rempo as he yawned and stretched himself

"Well is everyone alright?" said Mieli straightening her dress

"I'm alright" replied Neaki

"Me too" said Ur

"Us too" Xelha giggled as she held on to Kalas while he just rolled in eyes

"Me three… I guess" said Haku

"So am I" said Aeon as he observed his surroundings.

"Tia are you alright?" asked Ur

"Ah no I'm fine I was just a little worried that wouldn't be able to find you guys. Now that were all together we-"she cut her sentence short when she realized there was one person missing from the group. "Where's Anwar?" Tia looked around, only to not be able to find her beloved.

"Are you sure that he came with us?" said Rempo with his arm crossed behind his head

"Are you a dunce? We saw him get sucked in with us" responded Neaki with annoyed look in her face

"Shut up Neaki! What makes you an expert?" "Common sense you dunce" the two butted their head together, causing their sparks of rivalry to be shooting everywhere.

Tia and the rest ignored Rempo and Neaki's little spat to continue figuring out their current location.

"Ur can you analyze where are we?"

"I'll try and see what I can do" Ur closed his eyes and focused his concentration to feel everything around his surroundings. Then the moment his eyes opened, he stood floating in silence.

"Well did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid that my analysis has come up inconclusive"

"Well has this ever happen before"

"No…never" he looked worried in deep thought.

"Well what about you Aeon? Surely you must have something"

"I am just as stumped as Ur"

"Aww not you too"

"But….there is something inside here that I find quite strange"

"Well what is it?"

"Well we haven't traveled anywhere through time that's for sure"

"How are you certain of that?" said Neaki

"Because there is no time flow here"

"Huh?" Tia replied in confusion

"Time doesn't go forward nor back, is it like it in some kind of stasis"

Ur snapped back to reality when he heard Aeon. "But that can't be possible" argued Ur

"But it is…time does not exist here...and it has never existed" Aeon firmly stated.

She looked around again and had almost forgotten about the shiny birds.

"Hey do happen to know what does things are?" she pointed to the birds

"I am unsure of what they may be but…"

"But what?" Tia insisted Ur

"It feels as if they're alive and also…hmmm" he stopped to think

"What is it?"

"Well it's like this room has a faint breath"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I'm afraid that I don't understand either"

"Oh Well… we'll figure it out later. I'm mostly concerned about Anwar. I just hope that he is okay" she began to feel worried when she suddenly heard

"_Your friend is alright"_

Everyone jumped in surprised that even caused Rempo and Neaki to stop fighting. They all looked at each other.

"I didn't say that" said Ur

"Well I didn't say anything" said Mieli

"I didn't say anything either" said Xelha

"Same here" said Kalas

"It wasn't me" said Neaki

"Nope not me" said Rempo

"I didn't say or do anything" said Haku almost shaking.

Everyone looked at Aeon "what I didn't say anything"

"Someone had to have said it" demanded Ur and looked everywhere to find whoever could have said it.

"_It was me_" the voice called again

"Who said that?! I demand you to show yourself!" shouted Ur

"_Please don't be frighten. I only wish to help you_" the voice called out very softly and smoothly.

"Where are you?" said Tia as she was trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from.

"_I'm up here_" Tia heard the voice coming from up the stairs.

Tia ran up the stairs with great haste, and her spirit friends followed. As she ran up the stairs she was unsure of what she would expect on top. When she reached the top of the stairs her eyes widen and her jaw dropped. She gasp in shock and tried to find a way to process what was in front of her. Soon followed her spirits "Hey Tia what di- Woah! A giant head!" shouted Rempo loudly that he almost threw himself back. Everyone gasped except Ur, Neaki, Aeon and Kalas. It was a massive huge head! It was bigger than Kullervo's head! The head appeared to be a male. He had ultramarine hair, sky blue skin, and sapphire eyes. He looked very young and quite handsome for a giant, and his eyes looked innocent almost like a child's. He was surrounded by bunch little creatures that looked like doodles made of clay. There was also a bunch of rubble on the ground, and some cracks as if there was a recent scuffle.

"Welcome it is honor to see you again, servant of creation" he spoke in a friendly manner

"Ummm…what do mean "see me again" have we met before because if we did I would have clearly remembered you"

"Heh heh forgive me it was a force of habit. How could you remember me if I have changed into a different form, and you have taken on a new face"

"Umm…okay. May I ask what your name is?"

"A long time ago I used to be called Uraltugo Noi Nueph but now I am just called Ugo"

"Well Ugo I am also pleased to meet you my name is Tia" bowing her head slightly

"Are you not going to introduce your friends behind you" she turned to see her friends and looked back to Ugo. "Wait you can see them?" "Yes, I can see them very clearly" "Wait so you saw me when I said big head?!" "Ha ha yes" Ugo laughed with his eyes close closed.

"Well since you can see us I guess we should be introducing ourselves. I will go first, my name is Ur. I am a guardian spirit of lightning".

Rempo approached close to Ugo "my names Rempo and I'm a fire guardian spirit, and most awesome spirit you'll find around" he said boastfully while he had his arm behind his back.

"…and stupidest of all" said Neaki quietly to her herself

"My name is Mieli and I'm a spirit guardian of the forest, and also glad to meet such a nice giant" Ugo blushed slightly at her comment

"My name is Neaki the spirit guardian of ice. I don't really think introductions to a stranger is necessary" everybody had sweat drops hanging on their faces, and looked at Neaki, at how cold hearted her comment was.

"My names Xelha. I'm the spirit guardian of water. I must say you're very handsome. Has anyone ever said you're quite the hottie?"

"Hey!" shouted Kalas at her remark.

Xelha giggled and hugged Kalas "aww don't worry Kalas I was just only kidding. You know you'll always be my hottie totty" snuggling close to Kalas

"Yeah sure whatever" he averted her eyes and held her close.

Ugo just started dumbfounded at the couple.

"The guy that Xelha is holding is named Kalas, he's a wind spirit, and he's also not mush of talker" explained Tia.

"And a-a-and my n-n-names Haku, but it's not that important I just make loud noises" she stuttered faintly with a cloud hanging over her head

"Uh is she alright?" wondered Ugo while having a sweat drop

"Ah-no it's okay that how she is" Tia explained again

"And I am Aeon the controller of time. Also can we get down to business?" Aeon wanting to get to the point

"Yes, now that introductions are in order I guess I should start explaining your current situation"

"Can you start by telling us of where we are?" asked Tia as she looked at her surroundings.

Ugo's face changed sternly "this place is called the room of fortitude. It was made for master to become his safe haven"

"Where is your master now?"

Ugo looked down looking almost sad "my master isn't here anymore".

Tia waving her hands in embarrassment "I'm sorry I brought up a touchy subject"

"No it is alright my master appears to be much happier where he is"

"Oh where is he?"

"He's on the surface world with the other humans"

"But why are we here?" Tia looked around the room of fortitude

"If you're here then that means that you have been summoned here by the rukh"

"The rukh? What are rukh?" she cocked her head to the side

"The rukh are those birds that are floating around you" Ugo informed her

"What are they? They certainly don't look like every day birds" she chuckled slightly

"They were my previous master's discovery. They are the flowing energy of living of things. When Life is born it lives within the flow, and moves forward everlasting through time and space. This is Rukh's Guidance or "Fate""

"Uhhh…." She looked at him completely confused

"What he means that they are energy of living souls, and with that energy things can continue to exist in the future" explained Ur

"Oh! Thank you Ur"

"But…" Ugo looked down in concern

"Huh?"

"However, there are people who try to go against it"

"By who?"

"The ones who will degenerate evolution; they will make existence become nothing and everything will becomes negative; that is what it means to go against Fate. This is also known as "Falling""

"What happens when they fall?"

"When that happens it causes the rukh to change color, turning it black, and thus they can never return to flow of guidance"

"But what am I do about it?

"You are the book of prophecy's proxy. You where brought to this world to ensure its continuation"

"But I am not from this world, and I am to be trusted with its future?"

"Yes, the guidance of rukh can see that your heart is just and true. There isn't a doubt in my mind that you won't be capable to take on this task. So...what do say?" Ugo looked almost scared of her answer.

Tia looked at her spirits "Well what do you think guys?".

They all looked at her silently for a while…

"Tia we've been by your side through every challenge that we've face. No matter what you decide, we will be standing right behind you to support your choices" affirmed Ur with a stern confidence

"I second that" Mieli smiled

"Woo-hoo! I'm so in!" Rempo was so excited that he was doing flips in the air,

"I want to come too, there's still more insults I want to throw at Rempo's face"

"You can count on us too" Xelha who was still holding Kalas while he just nodded in agreement,

"I would rather like to go home, but if it is for you… alright" Haku wallowed in her self pity in a corner

"Hmph… a very interesting choice. I'll agree as well. I wish to see how this series of events will turn out" Aeon said with a sinister smile

Tia smiled at them "Thank you guys", and then looked at Ugo.

"Yes, I'm ready" she said with a straight back, and showed a face of confidence and determination.

Ugo smiled at her resolve "very well, by the will of Solomon I now transport you to the world"

Tia was suddenly being carried off in a bubble "woah!", surprised of the unexpected.

"Before you go, you must find my master, Aladdin"

"What?!"

"Open sesame"

Tia looked above her to see two giant doors opening from the ceiling. "Ahh!" she screamed and closed eyes from the shining light.

A while later…

Tia suddenly sprung from her sleep. She looked around again to find nobody in sight.

"Where am I now?" she took out her book from her satchel.

When she opened the book it revealed a map to her location

"Necropolis…" she read out loud.

"Well I better start moving" Tia summoned a sword out, stood up, and continued her path forward.

**Meanwhile….**

Anwar is found lying face down unconscious in the sandy desert. He soon awakens, and turns his head to breath. He pushes against the ground to lift himself up. When he stood tall he proceeded to dusted himself off. He looked around expecting to find Tia; to discover she was missing. His eyes widen, and hastily looked for her. "Tia" he shouted, looking everywhere in hopes to find at least something of hers. Realization hit him when he notice that he couldn't recognize where he was. The desert he was in was not his home land. Suddenly he heard indistinct voices shouting, and neighing horses; he dashed towards the loud noises. He ran up a sandy hill with great haste. He reached the top, and saw a caravan passing by. But there was something odd about it. It was made up of mostly men, and they appeared to be shady, by Anwar's judgment. He suspected they were mercenaries, and assassins. He looked farther into the horizon, and saw that they were all being led by someone in a horse.

* * *

**I used some Wiki to try to explain rukh.**

**Gods that the spirits represent:**

**Rempo~Prometheus**

**Mieli~Daphne (Not a God)**

**Neaki~Poseidon**

**Ur~Zeus**

**Xelha~Aphrodite**

**Kalas~Hermes**

**Haku~Echo**

**Aeon~Chronos**

**and also,**

**Thank you for reading**


End file.
